High School of Luffy
by Hell's Clown
Summary: After a traumatic experience Luffy moves to another town where he meets his friends. Now he have to move back. How will everyone handle it? Warnings: Rape, OOC. it is an AU
1. A dream and comfort

**This is a story i have been thinking of a lot lately. Hope you enjoy.**

**Me no own one piece.**

**Warnings: Rape, different friends, AU and OOC characters and my general writing.**

* * *

Searing pain shot through his body as he was entered forcefully by the man again and again. A hand Grabbed his hair and forced him to suck on the other mans erection. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. The pain was unbearable. After what felt like forever, the two rapists finally climaxed and salt, thick liquid filled the young boy's mouth, wich he spat out. The two men pulled up their pants and just left like him like that. Lying on the cold, snowy ground crying and bleeding. After a good half an hour the boy slowly sat up in the alley. It hurt and it was cold, but he had to. Raven hair fell into nut-brown eyes. Pulling out his phone, he pressed the speed dial for his best friend, Zoro.

"Luffy? whats up?"

"Z-Zoro... He-He... and then... They... Oh god... Zoro it hurts..."

"Luffy, did someone beat you up?"

"N-No..."

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I-I don't know... It hurts..."

"Want me to come pick you up?"

"Umm..."

"*sigh* Call someone else if you just want attention. I got a test to study for."

"No! please-"

The call ended. Luffy, as we now know the boy as, tried many different people. His friends, brother and father. None of them came. He was all alone. Sitting there crying in the snow, he fell asleep.

* * *

A boy of 17 gasped as he sat up, still shaken from the memory. 2 years had passed, but it still came to haunt him when snow fell. This was not such a case. After he moved away two years ago, he had made new friends. Friends he could trust. Four of them lived with him, all of them was older, but they were easier to make conversations with than people his own age. Now, they were moving back to his 'home'. No wonder he remembered.

Taking a shaky breath he looked at the clock. 06.17. Lucci was usually up by this time. Swinging his legs to the floor, he slowly stood up. The floor was cold, but he didn't mind. Opening the door quietly, he walked down the hallway. He passed a few doors and finally stopped in front of one of them. opening the door slowly, he peaked his headed inside. "Is there something wrong, Luffy?". Luffy stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. "I-I had a nightmare, no, a memory. it was of 'that' night."The raven held his head down. A sigh came from the older man. "Again?" A slight nod. Another sigh. Bare feet padded across the floor and a warm hand slowly stoked his hair as he was pulled into a warmer hug. The scent of cinnamon and caramel hit his nose. It was... A comforting smell. Slowly he closed his tired eyes. The last thing he heard was a "Good night, little snowflake." before he fell asleep, leaning against a strong and warm chest. No way nightmares would haunt him now.

* * *

"Good mornin' minna."

"morning, Luffy." was the reply. Kidd was sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper as usual. Kaku was on the couch, Eating pancakes with a shit load of syrup. Lucci was also sitting at the table, munching on some leftovers from yesterday. Law was in the kitchen making more pancakes for himself and Luffy. "Ready for the big day today, Luffy?" came from Kidd. Sighing and slumping with his shoulders as he made his way over to the couch with Kaku he replied "I don't think i'll ever be." Kaku put an arm around his shoulders. "No worries. I'm in the year above you after all." Smiling as he leaned into the embrace, Law came over with the pancakes. "And I'll be right across the street if one of you should need me." Right before digging in Luffy said " Let them come. With you, I'll be ready. You guys really are te best!" And with that, he dove in.

* * *

At the new apartment Luffy was seen unpacking his clothes when Kaku came inn. The age diffrence between Luffy and Kaku was one year. Law was 21, Lucci 28 and Kidd 26. "What's up, Kaku?" He shrugged. "Nothing special, Just wondering if you could tour me later. A faint smile came to Luffy's lips. "Sure, after first day of school I'll give you a tour." Kaky grinned and ran over to hug him. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" "There, there. It is still a week until first day of school."

No matter what, Kaku would be there for him at school. No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: So do you like the story so far? If you did, Please tell me so i can continue, knowing someone is reading my story and liking it.**

**Update: ok, so this chapter was very short at first, so i added a bit.**

**Oh and to the one that reviewed, Pen-Woman was it?: No, they just didn't know. And Lu had been extra clingy for a while so they thought it was just for attention.**


	2. Going to school and sweet dreams

**A/N: New chapter! Woohoo! Just read it. kind of tired now even though its around four o'clock in tha afternoon.**

**And for the last time, I don't own freaking One Piece!**

**Oh, and i don't really know who Luffy is going to be paired with. And Ace is alive. We might meet Sabo later.**

* * *

"Quiet Class!" the teacher, Makino, said. "Today we are going to welcome back a student who moved away two years ago. Class, Welcome back Monkey D. Luffy!" At once, everything was quiet. Luffy had been a good friend of all of them, so when they got a call and later finding out he was raped and that he moved, was a shock. All of them had tried to contact him, but none succeeded. Now, he was back. The door opened and in walked a teen dressed in a big gray hoodie and tight black jeans and red converse. Raven hair fell to just below his ears and nut-brown eyes once so full of life was now duller, but still lively. walking to the center of the class he did a bow. "Nice to see you all again. You have all grown since two years ago." he said in a monotone. The class was speechless. "Luffy, why don't you share desk(1) with Zoro over there?" A slight nod was the reply and the teen made his way over to Zoro. A slight smile grazed his lips as he sat down. "Hope we can work together, Zoro."

Finally it was lunch. Not only was Luffy hiungry, but all of his 'classmates' had been asking him questions all day! Ah... he really needed some Kaku now. THat guy could cheer anyone up. "Luffy!" a familiar voice yelled from across the room. The chatter stopped. "Kaku! Finally!" Luffy gave a grin as he spotted his square-nosed, orange-haired friend. "Let's get some food, go through the rest of the classes, and then you are going to give me a tour!" Really, he was his best friend. Luffy could feel all the stres on them as they moved out of the caffeteria and up to the roof. Once they were out, Sounds erupted. "How was it for you, Lu-chan?" The raven just hung his shoulders. "Terrible! They have asked me questions all day! And i already know the stuff they teadh, thanks to you and Lucci! How about you?" The smile fell of his face once Luffy began his story. It came back full powered once it was his turn. "I met some nice poeple and your brother. I tell you, his face was so funny! I called him "Portgas D. Ace, Big Brother of Luffy" and he flipped! He was all like "Don't you dare touch him!" and stuff!". Both laughed as they continued on.

* * *

Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Ace watched as Luffy gave a tour to the person named Kaku. Ace was red with fury and jealousy. How dare that guy touch _his_ Luffy?!

* * *

Luffy and Kaku were having a blast. Luffy would tell all kinds of stories and Kaku would laugh. Soon, the tour was almost finished, as the town was not very large. Their last stop was a bar named "Pirates Groove" Luffy had his guitar with him and had planned to play. Unnoticed by them, the group plus a man with red hair was watching them. Luffy sat down in front of the microphone and pulled out his guitar. Then, he began to sing.

_Why did you betray me, Brother mine?_

_How can you expect me to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, i spilled their blood,_

_the ones who forced me to leave._

The group of five was shocked. since when did Luffy have such a good voice?

_Though you knew my lies,_

_You paid no heed._

_How can you return m__y wasted words?_

_What you did not know has cots you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death._

"You know, he is singing about _that_night?" came a voice behind them, there sat Kaku. His cap on his head and face shadowed by it. "The night he left"

_Beautiful snow, soft and white_

_Falling down on my bleeding wounds_

_Back through the years i dreamed so big,_

_Alas, t was not meant to be._

"I would love to sing more for you, but that was as far as i have come. I'll come back when it's finished. Thank you all for listening. Now it's getting late, and last time i was late, Lucci sent the police out searching for me, so Kaku, you coming?" Kaku raised from his seat behind the group and stretched. "Hurry up Lu, Kidd is making dessert today, I can't wait." Luffy had his guitar packed and was standing when he was finished. "Well hurry up, Law wont start to eat before were all there, and you know how he is with chocolate cake." Then they left, chattering about delicious chocolate cakes.

Shanks was the sirs to speak. "Can someone please tell me what that was about?". Sanji turned to Nami "Did you get the files?" Nami nodded "They were quite easy to get. I got Luffy, Kaku, Law and Kidd. There was someone named Killer there to, so I took it with me. I'll begin with Kaku.

Name: Kaku, no last name.

Age: 18.

Parents: Dead.

Siblings: Adopted brothers: Luffy, Law, Lucci and Kidd.

He also works at a Cafe named Cinnamon Journey as well as going to school.

Umm... next one is... Law.

Name: Trafalgar Law.

Age: 21

Parents: Dead.

Siblings: Luffy, Kaky, Kidd and Lucci. Adopted. Works as a surgeon and a general doctor." Putting the two documents on the table, Nami picked up the next two.

"next up is Kidd.

Name: Eusstas Kidd(Sp?)

Age: 26

Parents: Dead.

Siblings: Law, luffy, Lucci and Kaku. Adopted of course. Works as a mechanic at Whitebeard Co." Raising an eyebrow Shanks looked at Ace. "Whitebeard Co... Isn't that where your friend, Marco, works?" Ace nodded his head "He said there was two new guys there. guess we know who one of them is." Nodding her head Nami continued.

"Lucci.

Name: Lucci.

Age: 28

Parents: Also dead

Siblings: The same. Own's Cinnamon Journey." She put dow the two documents and picked up Luffy's. Taking a deep breath, she began reading.

"Name: Monkey D. Luffy.

Age: 17

Parents: Akagami no Shanks. Mother is dead.

Siblings: Portgas D. Ace and the others, adopted of course. Works at Cinnamon Journey too." All heads were down. Why couldn't they have listened to Luffy just that time? If thay had, none of this would have happened. He would be laughing beside them and smiling. Not using a monotone when he talked. "Ah! I almost forgot! There is this Killer to.

Name: Killer.

Age: 26

Parents: Dead.

Siblings: apparently, Marco is his cousin. He works at Whitebeard Co. as a mechanic." Zoro sighed. If only... "Well, now we know who his new friends are, an I sure as hell need a drink. Shanks?" The red-head sighed. "I think we all need one now. It's on the house."

And with that, they all got drunk.

* * *

"Luffy? You in there? Law opened the door to his little brothers room. "Aww... Kidd, get the camera." A moment later kidd was there with camera in hand. Once he saw the sight inside Luffy's room he gave a chuckle. "Well isn't that cute."

There, Sitting on Luffy's bed, was Kaku and Luffy, leaning on each other, fast asleep. Two small, but content, smiles were on their faces. A flash or two later, the two brothers left the younger ones.

* * *

**A/N: ok, that was kind of bad... It basically was just info on the others and stuff. We will get to see more of jealous Ace. Stay tuned for next chapter and stay awesome!**


	3. Important AN! You should read!

Umm, yeah so, I haven't been writing on a lot of my stories because I always get new plot bunnies. They are, literally breeding like rabbits. So yeah... Anyways, I will put up a poll on which story I will write first along with my Naruto one, and I will create a series of snips and tidbits of new ideas and put them on there. Sometimes just the idea, an idea for a power, crossovers and yeah... It'd you want to, you can use the idea for a story of your own, just send me a Pm, and if you want, I could beta for you, since I really need something to do and it's fun. Anyway, here are the stories which will NOT come on the poll.

Cheshire Cat Luffy: I just really Need some ideas for new world... 'Cuz it's gonna be Au and stuff...

Cp9 no Luffy: Same reason. Need some story ideas and gonna have to plan how his semes are gonna get him. I'm not really great in the romance department, so maybe I could get a tip or two? Please?

As for the Naruto story, it will be one of those "Minato and Kushina alive, Naruto beeping ignored for his twin sister and yadi yadi." Only with my twist, so be prepared! Mwuhahahahahahaha!


End file.
